Out of Eden
by Yoake no Hotaru
Summary: La Biblia os cuenta la leyenda de la Creación. Os narra la expulsión del paraíso, el Pecado Original, el fruto prohibido... O eso pensáis vosotros. ¿Queréis saber la verdad? Escuchadme a mí. Aquella que fue repudiada por la Iglesia, por muchas más razones de las que creéis conocer. YURI


**Aquí de nuevo con otro yuri, así que... lo de siempre. Que no leas si no te gusta y bla, bla, bla, que paso de tener que leer reviews ofensivos. Y también que nadie se sienta ofendido si es creyente, especialmente cristiano. No tengo nada en contra de nadie.**

**Como decía... Otro ShiNami. Esta vez, inspirado por la canción Out of Eden, concretamente por esta cover. Espero que os guste~**

**_Disclaimer:_**** Xion y Naminé no me pertenecen, evidentemente. Son de Tetsuya Nomura y toda esa peña japonesa que se hace llamar Square Enix.**

* * *

-Ni de coña -murmuré, observando la gran puerta dorada que se alzaba ante mí.

Alta como nada que hayáis visto en vuestras vidas, plagada de filigranas con ángeles y plantas, labrada en el mismísimo oro de Dios... Y cerrada a cal y canto.

Subí los pocos escalones de piedra que me separaban de ella. No os imaginéis unos pulcros y resplandecientes escalones blancos, porque no lo eran. Tenían una tonalidad amarillenta, desgastados, con grietas aquí y allá y plantas creciendo entre ellas. Tal vez no es lo que todo el mundo se espera del mítico Jardín Divino, pero era lo que mejor concordaba con lo que había más allá de la verja.

Alargué la mano hacia el gran portón y traté de empujar, aunque sabía perfectamente que no se iba a abrir.

Con un suspiro resignado, observé el otro lado a través de los barrotes: el jardín más hermoso que podáis ver jamás. Los caminos de arena rodeaban grandes extensiones de césped perfectamente cortado, aunque nadie se encargaba de ello. Todas las plantas que os podías imaginar, y las que no también. Colores vivos, pájaros de fantasía, frutos que prometían un nuevo mundo de sabores maravillosos, vegetación digna de una selva, aunque sin llegar a ser salvaje ni perder el toque elegante. La luz que bañaba el lugar, siempre matutina, como si el Sol estuviera eternamente en su cénit.

¿No suena prefecto? Porque lo era. Al fin y al cabo, era el auténtico Jardín del Edén, el Paraíso Terrenal.

Sí, terrenal. Miré los escalones que había detrás de mí, que me parecían infinitos. Y, sin embargo, no lo eran. Estaban tallados uno a uno por la mano de los ángeles, en la ladera de la más alta montaña.

No es una montaña que conozcáis, desde luego. Si no, apuesto a que habríais encontrado el Edén hace mucho tiempo. Los hombres no sois tan tontos como Dios parece creer, no sois unos niños inocentes que se quedan sentaditos haciendo todo lo que se les ordena. Aunque os cueste reconocerlo, no os gusta seguir las normas.

¿Y eso? Bueno... supongo que podéis culparme a mí.

Eché un nuevo vistazo a lo que se extendía más allá de la puerta, aquella que no podía traspasar. Y no era porque no quisiera, creedme. Sin embargo, estaba sellada con la fuerza divina. Y, por mucho que me doliera, eso era algo a lo que no podía enfrentarme.

Tampoco podía colarme entre los barrotes, por muy separados que estuvieran. Simplemente eso. No podía. No era como si hubiera una fuerza invisible, una barrera que yo no pudiera ver y, por desgracia, tampoco traspasar. Es que no podía ni intentarlo, simplemente. Y no por falta de ganas.

Pero Dios cuidaba de lo suyo. Y, había que admitirlo, era realmente bueno en ello.

Resoplé con furia y le pegué al portón con todas mis fuerzas, aunque sólo logré hacerme daño en el dorso de la mano.

Ya estaba. No había más. El Edén se había cerrado.

Dejándome fuera.

¿Qué había hecho para que me echaran? Pues... supongo que comí del fruto prohibido.

En realidad, todo eso es una metáfora. En el Jardín no había ningún árbol vallado, de la misma manera que allí, en la puerta, no había ningún ángel con una espada de fuego. La historia ha ido derivando y, por supuesto, ha llegado a vosotros como ciertas personas influyentes han querido.

Os han contado que Dios creó primero al hombre y después a la mujer, que él la aceptó como suya en seguida... Y no sé si habréis oído hablar de esto, pero están omitiendo un pequeño detalle.

La primera mujer fue otra. Una mujer rebelde que le dio la espalda a Dios y a su primer humano, y por eso fue repudiada. Unos dicen que es un demonio; otros, que es una bruja. Hay quien dice que sigue vagando por el mundo desde el inicio de los tiempos. Miles de libros han hablado de ella, miles de necios humanos han tratado de rendirle culto bajo infinidad de nombres distintos.

Sí, seguramente hayáis oído hablar de mí.

Por lo general, se me conoce como Lilith, la dama de Edom. Aunque ella me llamaba con un nombre muy distinto...

Sí, ella. Lo único que merecía la pena en todo el Jardín, a mi parecer. Toda ella era mejor que una filigrana divina, más hermosa, más perfecta.

¿Lo adivináis ya? Exacto.

Ella _era_ el fruto prohibido. Ella era _mi_ fruto prohibido.

Mi pecado fue amarla a ella... otra mujer. Naminé, o Eva, como vosotros la conocéis, creada para ser la pareja del primer hombre... pero siento que, aún así, nadie iba a poder evitar que me enamorara de ella, siendo como era la principal luz del Jardín.

Con su piel blanca de porcelana, su pelo rubio dorado, sus preciosos ojos azules y sus manos delicadas. Era imposible no fijarse en ella, y mucho menos no quedarse prendado de su belleza. La observaba en silencio día tras día hasta que, al final, decidí acercarme a ella mientras descansaba a la sombra de un árbol.

A pesar de que nos conocíamos, ella no sabía mi nombre y yo tampoco sabía el suyo. Pero, la verdad, no nos importaba. Dejé que me llamara como ella quisiera. Al besarla, al acariciarla, lo primero que salió de sus labios fue «Xion»... y por ese nombre me identifico a mí misma desde entonces. Fue el nombre que utilizó durante toda aquella noche que pasamos juntas, una en brazos de la otra bajo el árbol central del Edén, el más bello de todos, plagado de frutas con forma de estrella.

Aquella única noche fue nuestro gran «error», nuestro pecado. Después, había despertado allí, fuera. Sin poder verla una vez más, sin poder despedirme de ella, sin poder decirle lo que no le había dicho nunca, ni en toda aquella noche... que la quería.

Sólo me quedaba confiar en que ella ya lo supiera. En que ella también me echara de menos, en que llorara mi marcha como a mí me dolía nuestra distancia. ¿Paraíso? ¿Quién quería eso? Yo sólo la quería a ella, a Naminé. Pero...

-Volveré contigo -afirmé, aferrando los barrotes de oro.

¿Era una promesa? Tal vez. ¿Un juramento? Llamadlo como queráis. A mí sólo me quedó confiar en esas dos palabras y en que, de alguna manera, ella las habría escuchado. A mí sólo me quedó darme la vuelta, alejarme con pasos pequeños en aquellas eternas escaleras, adentrarme en el vasto mundo que hoy día pobláis. Alejarme de ella mientras se despertaba entre las raíces del árbol, aquel al que atribuyeron más tarde nuestro pecado, mientras se asustaba y se preguntaba dónde estaba yo... Pero sin perder nunca la esperanza.

Sé que algún día la encontraré. Porque, lo quiera ese tal Dios o no, hay una cadena que nos une, y nos seguirá uniendo por toda la eternidad.

* * *

**Y hasta ahí hemos llegado. Es muy corto, pero yo soy así. Hago fanfics de 21 capítulos y one-shots de apenas 1000 palabras. Pero yo estoy contenta con estas 1200 palabras.**

**Y si vosotros también lo estáis, podríais dejar un review :3 No sé, yo sólo sugiero.**


End file.
